1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to high voltage switching circuits and ultrasound probes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high voltage switching circuit prevents a circuit from being damaged by blocking a high-voltage-level signal.
In apparatuses which include a semiconductor switch device, a capacitor, an inductor, and the like, when an input voltage exceeds a maximum allowable input voltage of each device, voltage stress of each device increases, thereby causing a breakdown of each device. Thus, a semiconductor integrated circuit in which various voltages are used requires a high voltage switching circuit in order to prevent a high voltage signal output from a circuit which includes high voltage devices from being applied to a circuit which includes low voltage devices, and to transmit and receive a low voltage output signal of a circuit which includes the low voltage devices.
For example, circuits which are configured for transmitting and receiving ultrasonic waves in a two-dimensional or three-dimensional ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus are integrated under an ultrasound transducer or connected to the ultrasound transducer via a cable. Here, since a low voltage-receiving circuit needs to be protected from a high voltage signal applied to the transducer from a high voltage-transmitting circuit, and a signal output from the transducer needs to be transferred to the low voltage-receiving circuit, a high voltage switching circuit is required.